Xlugger
The is the main weapon of Ultraman Exceed X. It is stored with in the coding of the Exceed X Spark Doll. History Pre-Ultraman X Daichi's father Takashi Ozora somehow found this ancient artifact, and lent it to his wife Haruka Ozora to study. During her prior research, she was unable to detect any radio signals from the future, which led her to believe that something would wipe out all life on Earth. However, she started picking up faint signals from the future coming from the Xlugger, indicating to her that it would have an impact on the future, before she disappeared along with her husband due to the Ultra Flare. Ultraman X When Ultraman X was almost killed by Tsurugi Demaaga, the defeated Ultra Warrior's consciousness was trapped in cyber space, slowly dying. Daichi Ozora sent his own conscious into cyberspace, with the help of Dr. Guruman, to rescue X. While searching for his friend, Daichi was lead by a rainbow in cyberspace to the Xlugger. When Daichi took the Xlugger, he and X were reunited in the real world and X was given the powers of Exceed X. The Xlugger finally took the form of Ultraman Exceed X's Spark Doll, ready to be utilized again when needed. Powers The Xlugger is a crest weapon that is kept on Ultraman X's forehead. When put to use in combat the Xlugger extends in length to resemble a Ultra-sized short sword and is capable of dealing several energy attacks. * : Daichi firstly slides the panel upwards 3 times, he then places his hand on the bottom of the Xlugger, activating a button that makes a blade extend. Exceed X then traps the target in a rainbow-like pocket dimension and does a charge attack that quickly slices the enemy. Its true potential is to realize Daichi's own will in various ways: **From Daichi's mindset of making peace with Kaiju, the Xlugger functions by exorcising Dark Thunder Energy from its victims. **In episode 14, Exceed X told Guar Spectre that they are no longer capable of self resurrection, meaning that the Xlugger altered their powers instead of just purging out the Dark Thunder Energy. **In a failed Kamikaze attack against Greeza, the Xlugger made its move by converting the destroyer's nature as a sentient space anomaly into a physical monster. Although Greeza was revived afterwards, it could no longer distort itself and is vulnerable to Ultimate Xanadium, Ultraman X Hybrid Armor's attack. **Its only failure was against Zaigorg, an ancient evil whose incapable of comprehending Daichi's inner thoughts. * : Activated by sliding the panel upwards 2 times and pressing the button in the hilt. By doing that, Exceed X unleashes a series of slash attacks that greatly injures the enemy and maybe even destroying them. * : Activated by sliding the panel upwards 3 times and pressing the trigger in the hilt. By doing that, Exceed X splits into four clones (yellow, red, purple, blue) that each jump into the air and attack the enemy one by one, from blue to yellow. * : Activated by sliding the panel downwards once while the Xlugger is placed on Exceed X's forehead, making Exceed X do the same along the side of his Xlugger in crest form, and pressing the trigger on the hilt, Exceed X can unleash an Emerium Ray-themed attack from it after throwing his left arm to the side. It initially resembles a beam of yellow before it turns into a spiraling beam of yellow, red, purple and blue. This attack appears to completely destroy monsters instead of turning them into Spark Dolls, and is only used against enemies that cannot coexist with other species. Exceed X Slash.gif|Exceed X Slash Exceed Slash.gif|Exceed Slash Exceed Ilusion.gif|Exceed Illusion Xlugger Shoot.gif|Xlugger Shot Gallery Exceed Xlugger.png Exceed X.jpg X with Xlugger.png tumblr_o65a2q1uNH1s2jfn0o2_400.gif|Xlugger Behind the Scenes tumblr_nvzoyd1Q9s1s9o2o3o1_500.gif tumblr_nvzoyd1Q9s1s9o2o3o2_500.gif tumblr_nvzoyd1Q9s1s9o2o3o5_500.gif Image. XSLUGGER.jpeg XSLUGGER SHOT.jpeg X Xlugger.png Untitledde.jpg Xlugger pic.png|DX toy FIGURE-012756.jpg XLuggerInContainment.png Trivia *Just like the Knight Timbre, both are swords with the ability to grant their user second forms and assumed a Spark Doll appearance when in standby modes. *The original design for the Xlugger was to contain all seven colors of the rainbow, but this was impossible to incorporate onto X's head. id:Xlugger Category:Ultra Items Category:Weapons Category:Ultraman X Category:Crest Weapons Category:Ultra Weapons Category:Swords Category:Power Up Items